Contreras
|fgcolor= |image=Conteras ShadowWars Comic2.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) : Dominion Marine Corps (formerly) Covert Ops Crew (temporary affiliation) |gender=Female |birth= |death= |height= |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |job=Marine (formerly) |family= |voice= |concattop= }} Contreras is a marine formerly of the Terran Dominion. Biography The Battle of Adena Contreras took part in the Battle of Adena, after an illicit operation prompted by Commander Naderi resulted in Dominion ground forces coming under attack by the zerg, and being forced to ally with Daelaam forces under Admiral Urun for mutual survival. During the battle, Elms told the surviving marines that the zerg were planning an ambush, and that they had to stop them. They descended into the caves, and encountered a group of infestors that attempted to implant larva into the marines. While the one on Elms was fought off Gary had one implanted in his suit. Elms then ordered Contreras and Gary to watch their six. Contreras noticed then she was running low on ammo. Soon the marines encountered a large swarm of zerg hiding in the caves. The marines retreated, with Elms revealing to them that their operation was illegal and made to make Naderi and Captain Hogarth rich. The marines managed to escape the caves, and the sacrifice of Urun and his protoss allowed Elms and the terrans time to rush toward a nearby dropship. However, Niadra sent her brood to hunt them down.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. The group contacted Captain Hogarth, but when he realized that the squad had not retrieved the jorium, he cut communications and left orbit. Gary tried to get back in contact, but it soon became clear that Hogarth had indeed left them to die. Aghast, Contreras stated that if they survived, they would tell their story to UNN. However, at that point, the zerg attacked them again, taking out one of their numbers. The terrans were able to escape the fire of the zerg through a shipping hangar, where they encountered and defeated several of infestors. Contreras, being one of the few with ammo, helped blast the back door off, allowing the squad to reach a dropship. The survivors, Contreras included, successfully evaded the zerg, and were able to escape the planet. In the holds of their dropship, they found a substantial amount of jorium.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. The Last Junction On the dropship hours later, Conteras watched the news that the Battle of Adena had been blamed on them, and that they had been reported as dead. As they drifted, a Dominion battlecruiser appeared nearby, firing warning shots at their dropship. When Turan proposed contacting them, Contreras told him that he was crazy, and that Hogarth would throw them in prison. Elms broke the two's fight up, telling them that she knew where they could sell the jorium in their hold. As Contreras asked about who it was they were selling to, an shot from the Dominion battlegroup rocked the ship. After Elms fought and knocked down a crazed Gary who thought she would take his jorium, Contreras helped him up, and Elms set in the coordinates to where they could sell their haul.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Javier Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 Accessed 2018-08-09. They arrived at the Last Junction, and Elms told Yong and Contreras to stay in the dropship while she and Turan met her buyer. Contreras protested that they couldn't trust Elms, as they were in her home turf, but Yong assured her they could trust Elms. However, soon Elms tipped them off that they were in trouble, and they found their dropship surrounded by mercenaries affiliated with James Sykes. Contreras and Yong fought the mercenaries, with Contreras voicing that she thought Elms had betrayed them, when Gary walked out in the firefight, and rapidly mutated into an infested terran. He tore through the mercenaries, then ran off into the outpost.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 6th, 20178). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 Accessed 2018-09-06. Elms said she would hunt down Gary and they could split the haul three ways. After Yong and Elms argued, Contreras tried to say they should leave Elms behind. Yong told her to repair the ship and get out of her armor. The two did repair the ship, and Contreras continued to try to argue that they need to leave. Elms contacted them, saying they found a new buyer. Outside, they met with Nova Terra, and Contreras reacted with shock saying Elms had betrayed them. Elms told her to shut up, and Nova said that she wanted to buy their stockpile.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (October 4th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9 Accessed 2018-10-04. Contreras reacted with hostility, firing her gun at Elms, but Nova reached out and crushed her gun, saying that she was right to distrust ghosts, but that she was there to buy. Reigel gave Contreras her own account filled with a third of the proceeds, and Contreras began to think better of Elms, a fact that Nova psionically noted. Nova left, and Elms told her comrade she was going her own way. Just then however their ship was attacked by a reaper.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (December 20th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10 Accessed 2018-12-20. Yong lifted the ship off as they came under fire, but the reaper pursued them, setting an explosive charge. Contreras nearly fell out of the ship, and after a moment of hesitation, Elms helped her up. The ship crashed, leaving Elms in a pile of wreckage, and as the two reapers approached her Yong and Contreras ambushed them. Elms extracted that the reapers were sent by Hogarth to tie up loose ends. Elms insisted they leave, but Contreras told her they needed to finish him off. To do so they needed Nova's help.Matt Burns (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (January 17thh, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 11. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 11 Accessed 2019-01-17. Aspar Nova lent them a cloaked liberator, and Contreras, Elms and Yong assaulted his fortress on Aspar. Using stun grenades they cleared through the base's guards, and approached Hogarth's chambers. However, he laid an electronic trap that electrocuted the group, stunning Elms. Yong and Contreras ducked behind a desk, with Contreras tossing a grenade at the group. However Yong was shot, leaving only Contreras standing. But just then, Elms rose, and psionically killed Hogarth and his marines. Contreras and Nova, who'd also infiltrated the base, helped Yong stagger out, with Elms following. In the aftermath, Contreras agreed to stay with Elms and Yong, and the three decided to go their own way rather than join Nova, but still stick together as a team.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (February 14th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12 Accessed 2019-02-14. References Category:Terran characters in Shadow Wars Category:Terran marines